If It Means a Lot to You
by all-these-names-are-taken
Summary: What's a girl to do when four hot guys want her to join their band? Even when the lead singer makes her blood boil? It's going to take all the will she can muster not to kill him. Or kiss him...
1. What's Funny?

_**Author's note- Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I don't know what to expect really so if you like it tell me! I would like you to review even if you hated it. Please tell me what I can do to make it better. If you like it share it, so thanks for reading and I hope you like it, next chapter will have more romance… Oh, since I can't put lyrics, in the author's note of each chapter, I'll number the songs that I "use" so you can play them when you read. It's weird without the music/lyrics. Then in the chapter, I'll put the number of the song when you should start playing it. Okay, enough of this. Keep calm and read on!**_

_**1.)What's Funny? by Bo Burnham**_

_**2.)Men and Women by Bo Burnham**_

**Chapter One: What's Funny?**

"Tsunade, I'm not going to do it!" I sighed. I was tired of working and the last thing I want to do is preform. It was embarrassing anyways.

"Come on Sakura! Everyone loves Jo! In addition, we have a full house so we need to make a good impression. Let's at least try to make people want to come back," she said looking more irritated by the minute. Her hazel eyes were narrowing into a glare. I was _not_ going to give in, no matter what she said. I guess she could tell I wasn't going to budge, because the next thing she said got me going. "You either preform, or you're fired."

"I hate you," I snatched the glasses and hat out of her hands, while dodging a hug from my blond-haired and big boobed boss. She had a smile of accomplishment on her face, which I wanted to punch off. I trudged off to the break room to "transform" into my alter ego, Jo. Jo is a musical comic at Tsunade's bar. I mean what's not funny when you are drinking. But it all started one night when, my co-worker (not to mention best friend), Ino and I were closing up. Let's just say we broke out the vodka and I thought it would be funny to dress up like a man and sing "funny" songs. I guess I am a musical genius when I'm drunk, because when Tsunade walked in, she thought it was brilliant and tries to con me into preforming whenever she can.

After I put on my baggy jeans, white button-up shirt, and black sneakers, Ino walked in. The second she saw me she busted out laughing. _"Great_," I thought, "_This is going to go smashingly. Maybe I'll even get lucky and get a drunk girls number again." _I sighed and gathered my long, strait pink hair into a high bun so I could hide it all in my hat. I secured my hair and shoved my hat and glasses on. I was officially Jo. I took one last look in the mirror, before we set up. My jade eyes were blood shot and tired. Then again, working from 8 P.M. to 3 A.M. is not healthy. I turned to Ino to see she had finally calmed down. I knew I looked ridiculous, but not THAT bad. She was probably sneaking drinks again when Tsunade was not looking.

"Hey there handsome," she said while draping her arms over my shoulders, "How about you and I get a couple shots before we set up." We both giggled as Ino pulled me from the break room, and down the hall towards the bar. Once we were behind the bar, she started to get some shots together. Her long blond hair kept getting in the way of her baby blue eyes. She was in the bars uniform, which consisted of a white polo shirt and brown kakis. Attractive, I know. She got out two shot glasses and some vodka. She poured it in both glasses, and I grabbed one right after her. "To, hopefully, finding rich, hot, sexy dudes who will fall madly in love with us," Ino said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I laughed and downed my shot. "We're dreaming a little too big there, friend. Now pour me another shot and let's go set up, before Tsunade notices I'm not preforming, and you're not working." We walked arm in arm, towards the wooden platform to the left of the bar. There waited a piano, guitar, and an audience of drunken people.

**Ω Ω Ω**

"Teme!" I screeched. Sasuke was already walking into the bar with Kiba and Neji following close behind. It's almost as if they did not want to be seen with me. Anyways, I was trying to catch up with them before I lost them in the bar like last time. We needed to talk about the band ASAP.

"Sasuke, wait up!" I was running now. I ran in the bar, just in time to see the guys sitting down at a table. I sat on one sit of the square table, which was located close to a platform where people were setting something up. Kiba was to my left, while Neji was to my right, leaving Sasuke in front of me. "So guys, what's up with the bass-"I was interrupted by a pretty girl with two brown buns on the top of her head.

"Hi, my name is Tenten and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you all to drink?" she said while smiling at us.

"Four beers, please," Neji piped in, while smiling at her. I saw a light blush spread across the server's cheeks. Neji seemed pleased with himself, because he smirked. "Now, what's the deal with the bassist?"

**Ω Ω Ω**

"Ok Sakura, we're all set up and ready to go," Ino said smiling mischievously, she pat me on the back and wished me luck. I was left watching her walk back to the bar. "_Its ok Sakura, just take a deep breath and relax. You are in costume so no one will recognize you. It will all be fine," _I thought trying to reassure myself. I always got nervous before I preformed, but the piano always calms me down, so I decided I needed to hurry up and start.

I played a couple keys to get everyone's attention. **1.)** "My ex-girlfriend had a really weird fetish. Uh, she used to like to dress up as herself and then act like a fucking bitch all the time." I heard a few chuckles and started playing the melody. After a couple seconds I started, singing. During the song, I could hear laughter from the audience and smiled to myself. Drunk people laugh at anything. I went into the course and sang quietly,_ t_hen people started cracking up. You say anything inappropriate and everyone laughs. The rest of the song was easy. People started laughing more and more. I started to feel a little more comfortable, then I got to the last line "_And I masturbate because I'm the only one whose standards are low enough to fuck me,"_ and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was laughing. I Banged some horrible sounding notes on the piano and stood up. I smiled and walked to the microphone.

I let the laughter die down before I started to talk. I looked into the audience. It was a typical crowd, but one table did catch my eye. There were four attractive boys sitting together drinking beer. It looked like they were having an important conversation by all the serious looks being thrown around. That's when one of the guys looked to me smiling, his blond hair getting in his blue eyes a little, then turned away. He made a motion with his head towards me, then the next thing I know I had four pairs of eyes on me. I looked away, because I was getting that nervous feeling again. I found this the best time to start talking.

"My name is Jo. The owner of the bar is making me do this so I am sorry to torture you. Anyways, you should know I'm a girl dressed as a boy. So you drunk bitches in the back, I know I'm attractive, but don't ask for my number," I said sarcastically. **2.)** I picked up the guitar and started playing some cords. There was some laughter but not much. After a couple of seconds, I started to sing another song. The rest of the song was good. There were bursts of laughter here and there.

I felt awkward, because I felt those boys staring, and it creeped me out. I made a rash decision that this was going to be my last song. I usually do 4-10 songs, depending on how drunk I was. I had to do something, or Tsunade was going to be on my ass. After the last line I said, "Thanks so much guys! If you want to hear more songs, come back on Saturday night. I will be preforming from 7 to 8:30. Thanks again!" and hopped off the stage, ran pass the hot guys, and into the break room. What I said when I was done should keep Tsunade quiet for a while. I changed like crazy. I wanted to get out of the bar.

Just as I changed into my jeans, black tank top and toms, Ino walked in. "Uh, Tsunade isn't going to be happy with you," she said with a confused look on her face. "Why did you only do two songs?"

"There were some guys staring at me," I mumbled, "it just kind of creeped me out…" I was fiddling with my bag. I knew Ino was not going to like what I just said. I have not dated in a year, and she really wants me to get back out there. Honestly, boys are the last things on my mind right now. I looked up to see Ino giving me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-then look. She looked like she was going to say something so I started talking. "Are you ready to go to the apartment? I need to do a couple thing before I go to sleep," I was lying, but I really wanted to leave.

"Yeah, my shift just ended, so let me grab my bag, then we can leave." Once she got everything, we headed to the door that leads to the bar area. Today of all day we had to park in the front of the bar. I was hoping we didn't see those guys. The odds weren't in my favor, because when I opened the door I ran into something hard. I looked up to see the blond haired boy from earlier. He grabbed my shoulders to keep me from tipping backwards.

"Whoa there, are you ok?" once I was steadied, he let go. "Hey, Teme! I found her! Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He held his hand out smiling. I shook it, while smiling too. It was contagious. After I let go of his hand, I looked behind me to see Ino give me this look, as if we won the lottery. Boy crazy as always. I turned around to see the other three boys approaching. Naruto started talking to them. "Hey, what's the plan now?"

"_Plan? Oh no, please don't let them be rapist or serial killers!" _I thought, I was just thinking of a whole load of bad thoughts. I looked to the boys again. One had long chocolate hair and lavender eyes, where you could barely see the pupils. He looked a little too calm. The next boy had short, shaggy, light brown hair. He was thinner than the other boy was, but still had muscle. But, the last boy, oh dear god the last boy. He has raven colored hair that stuck up in the back. It reminded me of a chickens ass, but boy did he pull it off. He was TALL, and he wasn't ripped, but you could tell he had muscle. His skin was pale, and his eyes were so dark, you almost couldn't see the pupils. I wouldn't mind if he kidnaped me…

I guess I was staring, because he cleared his throat. Cool, now _I_ look like the creep. A deep voice started talking. It was the boy with the shaggy brown hair, "Hello, my name is Kiba. The guys and I were wondering if we could take you out to dinner and talk to you about something…" he trailed off and looked like he got distracted and lost his train of thought, so the guy with purple eyes stepped in.

"You see, we are all in a band. We are down a bass player, and from your performance earlier, we can tell you have some musical talent. Can you play bass?" I nodded. It's basically guitar, and I have been play that since I was six. "Cool, well I'm Neji and that's Sasuke," he pointed to the god, "and you've already met Naruto and Kiba. So here's the deal, tomorrow, after you're done preforming at 8:30, we can take you out and explain everything. Maybe show you how we play and you can tell us if you want to join. Is that ok?" I was very confused and about to say something, until Ino butted in.

"That sounds perfect guys! But I have to come with her to make sure you're not a going to cause trouble. I'm Ino and that's Sakura. She rocks at bass, trust me. So 8:30 tomorrow and we will meet here?" They nodded. "Cool well see you tomorrow!" and she pulled me out of the bar before I could refuse there offer. Once we were at our crappy SUV, I yanked my arm out of her hold.

"What the hell, Ino? I don't want to do any of that stuff!" I was _pissed_.

"Ugh, Sakura you need to live a little! And this is perfect! If there a shitty band then at least we hung out with a bunch of hot guys for a night," she said while we finished our walk to the car. I unlocked the it and she hopped in the passenger side. I got in the driver's side and slammed my door shut. I sighed and turned the car on. I knew Ino was right. I needed to do more and not waste my life. I backed out of the space and drove to Ino's apartment and mine. I had a knot in my stomach for tomorrow, but I did not care.

Tomorrow I was going to live.


	2. The Ramen Shop

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I made this chapter kind of short, so I could have time to do a third chapter before I go to camp for a week… No songs in this chapter, sorry. Keep calm and read on!**_

**Chapter Two-The Ramen Shop**

Saturday night came faster than I thought it would. Yay… Anyways, for me to get off early on Saturday, I had to promise Tsunade I would be "Jo" again, without her having to threaten me. So, I kind of lied to the people yesterday. I only sang for an hour… Sue me I was nervous for later and needed to change.

After I was done, I went into the break room to change and get ready. I started to change, and right in the middle of it, Ino walked in wearing black high-heels, white skinny jeans, and a tight black top that showed off her bust. I started giggling, "Where are you going? To your corner?" Then I really started laughing. Ino did not seem to like that comment.

"And where are you going? Home to read?" I gaped and looked down to my outfit, which consisted of Toms (my shoes of choice), Nike shorts and a tee shirt. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I was not dressed to go out. I was comfortable. I furrowed my brow and frowned, I didn't really plan this well. "Good thing I brought a back-up outfit. Moreover, I brought some stuff that fits you. What a coincidence, don't you think?" she said smiling and winked. She is defiantly my best friend. She knew I would do this.

When she was done rummaging in her bag, she pulled out skinny jeans, black wedges, and a pretty, white shirt with a LOT of lace. "Oh and one more thing," she pulled out a push up bra and shoved it at me, "Let's give your sisters a boost tonight, I think it's necessary." I started undressing and changing, that is when Ino sighed. "Sakura, do I have to do your hair too?"

"Yeah, because I seriously doubt I will do anything to your satisfaction tonight." I said, my words dripping in sarcasm. I really did not want to do this. Nevertheless, I needed to live. "_God damn Sakura, you're so boring! Who in their right mind would want to hang out with you?" _ Therefore, with that thought, I let Ino dress me like a prostitute. There were some limits. I am not that crazy tonight. By the time we were done, it was 8:30 on the dot. I stole one last glance in the mirror before we left. I had on the outfit Ino brought, and that push up bra did wonders. I probably looked like a D instead of a C. My long pink hair was parted to the side and curled, while my bangs were held back with bobby pins. I did not let Ino do a ton of make-up, just mascara, eyeliner, and a red lipstick. I had to admit, I looked HOT. "Ino, you should do this for a living," I said and she smiled at me.

"I barley did anything, but put the right clothes on you. Now let's go before were late." After we grabbed our stuff, she took my hand and we walked down the hall from the break room, towards the bar. I think the handholding was to make sure I did not try to escape. I am somewhat glad she did it though. Once we walked into the bar area, we saw the boys right away. They were dressed a little nice, but not much. I think Ino and I over did it. But, tonight I have to live. Right now, it looked like Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about something.

"You both like ramen, right?" asked Naruto after a spotted us. After he said that, Sasuke slapped to back off his head and gave him a death glare. Naruto got the idea and became quiet. The atmosphere got awkward so I needed to step in.

"Ino and I love ramen, right Ino?" I said and gave Ino this look of help-me-I'm-dying-here look.

"Uh, oh yeah, we love the stuff!" I smiled at her and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had this goofy grin on his face, whilst Sasuke just looked annoyed.

Naruto turned to him, "See, Teme! I told you they like it! To the ramen shop!" With that, Naruto turned on his heels and started to walk out of the bar. We all started to follow.

"So I guess you two can follow us," Neji said. Ino and I nodded.

"What car are you all in?" I asked. Neji pointed to a car a couple down from us. It was a Ferrari. "That Ferrari? What the hell, that model isn't even out yet!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. Everyone gaped, and then it got awkward. "My dad was a car fanatic, so it just kind of stuck with me…" I tried to explain. I saw Sasuke smirk. "_What the hell is that smirk supposed to mean? How the hell did you even get that car? Hell, how the fuck did you afford it?" _I thought. I was going to get the answers to those questions one way or another. "So we will just follow y'all…" I said as our group passed my shitty SUV. I got in the driver's side and started the car. "Five minutes down, the rest of the night to go," I mumbled to myself, as Ino hopped in the car. I pulled out and followed the Ferrari…

**Ω Ω Ω**

"So, you dragged us out here, what did you need to talk to me about? What's up with this band thing?" I asked. We were sitting down at the local ramen shop, already eating. Naruto looked up from his THIRD bowl of ramen and smiled.

"Sakura! We want you to join our band! We need a bassist before time runs out… Ow! What the hell was that for?" he looked over to Neji who had just kicked him. I furrowed my brow. Something was up and I wanted to know.

"Ok here's what's up," said Neji, "I'm going to tell you the truth, because, well, we like you and want you to join. Sasuke's parents own the Uchiha Records," that explains the Ferrari, "And offered him a deal. If he could get a band together within a month, his parents would sign him. Sasuke over there has been a musical prodigy since a young age, so why wouldn't he refuse? Well the band has to be good to his parents' standard. That is _difficult_. So he's been searching for a month and has found us four so far." He motion towards the three boys, "And Sakura, your good. Nevertheless, there were a few guidelines to his parents deal. One, we need to write a _hit_ single by the dead line and preform it to Sasuke's parents. Two, we need to have a crew ready to tour with us.

"We already have some roadies and a manager, but we were wondering if you had friends that would do wardrobe, make-up, and hair…" he trailed off and I looked to Ino, whose grin was bigger than Naruto's appetite, which was big, considering he was now on his FITH bowl of ramen. I sighed, for what I was about to do next, I knew I would regret.

"I'm in," I said confident. Ino gasped while the boys smiled. "Can you show me the single tonight? It would be cool if I could start practicing… oh, how much time until the dead line?" I was hoping it would at least be a week so I would not screw anything up…

"Two days, counting today," Sasuke said calmly. Now it was my turn to gape. Their out of their fucking minds if they think we can pull this off. I shut my mouth with a click. I sighed. I am too young for this…

"Well," I said standing up, "What are we doing siting here? Ino, can you get people together for the crew? I was thinking you, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. Call them and see if they are in. You all need to show me the single tonight. I will take sheet music home and study it. Tomorrow we can meet up at someone's house and practice." They all just stared at me like I was crazy, "Get your lazy asses up and let's GO!"


	3. Feelings

_**Hello again! It's been awhile and I apologize, I'm just really lazy… PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to know what I could do to make it better. Or just tell me if you like it or not! Ok enough of this, keep calm and read on! NO SONGS! **_

**Chapter Three-Have Faith in Me**

"Are you nervous?" Ino asked. Ino and I were in my SUV. We were right outside the Uchiha recording studio, owned by Uchiha Records. And let me just say, calling this thing big would be an understatement. It was HUGE! It was at least 30 stories. I sighed, was I nervous? Today we were preforming in front of Sasuke's parents. We practiced all day yesterday. We were perfect. Oh yeah, let me tell you what happened after we left the ramen shop.

We went to Sasuke's apartment. That was huge too, but anyways, he had a whole room made for practicing. Guitars and amps were everywhere, and there was a drum kit in the middle of the room.

Once we got to Sasuke's, they needed to show me the song. Naruto, of course, plays drums. Who else would have enough energy to play it? Neji played bass, but I guess that's my job now. Neji _now _does piano or guitar, depending on what the song called for. Kiba is lead guitar, while Sasuke is the lead singer and plays guitar on the side when it is called for, and most of the time it is. Anyways, Ino went to hear the song with me. All she really did was gush about how expensive everything was, which earned her an annoyed look from Sasuke. I couldn't really blame him though. Ino's personality required a certain kind of taste, which I grew into.

I remember meeting Ino vividly. We were in the same chemistry class in high school. The first big project of the year, we were paired as partners. She is not the smartest girl ever, but what she lacks in knowledge, she makes up for in work ethic and drive. Together we were unstoppable.

Back to the song, oh gosh the song. It started very heavy in drums and then the bass and guitar kicked in. It was fast paced and the lyrics were catchy. They matched the song well. Now everyone's' playing ability… It makes me look like I just started learning about music. Everyone was GREAT, and the music just flowed together. I mean, if you take Neji off bass, the song is a chart topper.

After Neji taught me my part, Ino and I left to go back to our small apartment, but not before someone had grabbed my shoulder. I had turned to see Sasuke and his blank face "Don't screw this up. Come back here tomorrow, 12 o'clock sharp," he said. I was about to retort with something clever, but he let go, and then walked deeper into his apartment.

I had furrowed my brow, "_What the hell is his problem? He's the one who asked me to join. Well kind of, really Neji did all the talking. He is so annoying… but sexy as hell! Wait, what the hell am I thinking?" _I thought. Sometimes I don't even know why I think the stuff I do. Anyways, that night I practiced my part three hours. By the time I was done, I could do it hanging upside-down, with my eyes closed, and naked.

The next day I went to Sasuke's without Ino. I went five minutes early so the devil would not be on my ass. Practice was good that day. I got a feel for everyone's personality. Naruto is Naruto, crazy, loud, ramen loving, Naruto. Kiba is very similar to Naruto but actually has a little bit of a filter. They are twins born at different times. Neji and Sasuke are very similar too, they are smart and calm. The difference is when Neji opens his mouth I don't want to punch him. Anyways, after I left I went home and passed out. I was tired, and I didn't want to think about tomorrow. Last thing I need is to stay up all night worrying about matters I can't really control.

And that brings us back here, in front of the recording studio. _"Fuck! Am I really doing this?" _I thought, _"Ino must be slipping me something in my food." _I sighed and shook my head, then got out of the car. Did I mention Ino decided to dress me again? I made myself more vocal about my outfit this time. I was wearing white skinny jeans and a red top that had long sleeves made of lace with a tank top type thing attached to it. I also wore my black toms, no heels for me; I didn't know how long I was going to be standing. Ino on the other hand had on a LOW cut blouse, and TIGHT jeans. Nevertheless, she pulled it off, ALWAYS.

"The boys are waiting by the front entrance for us, so let's hurry before someone gets pissy," I said, speed walking to the front. Ino was having trouble keeping up (heels). I was walking up to the front, Ino trailing close behind, when I was greeted by two bickering boys.

"I could TOTALLY eat more ramen than you, Kiba!" I heard Naruto shout. I could tell today wasn't going to be calm.

"Whatever, dude. Just because you like ramen, more doesn't mean you can eat more! I can eat 4 whole pizzas in under 10 minutes!" This time it was Kiba shouting. I thought about turning around, and was about to, until Naruto spotted me.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHO CAN EAT MORE RAMEN? ME OR KIBA?!" he was shouting even though he was a mere three meters away. I inwardly cringed. No matter what I answer, I loose either way. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Naruto can for sure win if you eat ramen, but if we were eating pizza, Kiba would obviously win," I said. I gave them both a sweet smile so they would think I was telling the truth. Honestly, Naruto could eat more than Kiba any day.

"Quit jacking around and let's go inside," Neji said. He and Sasuke were starting to look annoyed, though Sasuke always looked annoyed… and hot.

All at once, the boys started walking inside, Naruto and Kiba still yelling. I looked at Ino, who gave me a big smile and followed the boys. I trailed behind her, filled with regret.

_**Oh god, this chapter is so short. Sorry I just had to get something out there. Sorry its ben like 2 months since an update. I'm awful. Ok well review please!**_


End file.
